Time and Time Again
by zeph317toho
Summary: Reincarnation AU: When two lovers are involved in a fatal accident, their fates take opposite and unexpected turns. But they are always meant to be together in the end, somehow.


This was written for the 30 Day AU Challenge I undertook in April. This was for Day 30: Reincarnation AU

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: Teen for language and violence, mentions of sex. Many mentions of death, blood and car accident resulting in death.

I never write angst, and this proves that I'm not very good at it. Even though it's melodramatic, I ended up liking the story a bit because I still believe in happy endings.

 **WARNING: Angst. Before reincarnation, there must come death. Yeah. The one and only time I'll write Major Character Deaths.**

Also took some liberties with Bleach lore although I tried to stick as close to the manga and anime as I could. There are some things that are glossed over in canon, though, so I just kinda … glazed them a little more.

* * *

Soul mates are so-called because of the legends spawned by great loves—the kind of loves that transcend one lifetime and live on, existing time and time again.

The lovers are born. When one lover finds the other, their tale is already foretold. They live, they love, their lives end, and because they love each other more than heavenly reward, they return over and over again, cycling through the rhythm: finding each other, loving, then forced to move on.

Sometimes they live long, fulfilled lives in each others' arms. Sometimes they drift back and forth in each others' periphery but always orbiting each other. Sometimes they burn like a wildfire frenzied, out of control; sometimes they simmer, roiling in a constant boil.

The man who in one such lifetime was called Ichigo didn't know any of this. The living are only aware of the life lived at the moment, what they see and feel and touch. A few may have vague remembrances, a shadowy memory resonating through the ages, but none can remember all their past lives.

Ichigo doesn't know that. He has no idea that he is brought back to the world of the living time and again. He can't recall that in each lifetime there are blue eyes that bore into him and demand everything he has to give.

And Ichigo always gives in.

No matter what era they live in, no matter where they meet, they are brought back time and again, somehow always finding one another, drawn to each other like the tide to the shore.

Sometimes it's on the battlefield. Sometimes it's in a boardroom. More and more it's in a bedroom.

Ichigo doesn't know why they are destined to fight, why they are destined to love, and would never want to know that one's ultimate fate is to die by the other's hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow insisted on putting on his own playlist since he was driving. Even after living with his boyfriend for years, he still mocked Grimmjow's taste in music and made a show of plugging his ears.

But Ichigo couldn't call him boyfriend anymore. He glanced at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye and saw Grimmjow had the same gormless smile on his face that Ichigo probably did. It certainly wasn't the biting smirk that Grimmjow usually showed, or the wide evil grin he used when issuing a challenge.

Ichigo looked out the passenger's side window as the landscape sped by, but he inched his hand over the gearshift and onto Grimmjow's thigh. Grimmjow immediately trapped it under his own and squeezed.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Grimmjow asked, uncharacteristically sounding a little nervous.

Ichigo scoffed and turned to look at him. "No way. Not right now. Maybe I'll have cold feet the day of the wedding, but I'm going to enjoy the hell out of the engagement."

Grimmjow kept his eyes on the road but laced his fingers through Ichigo's. "You're not going to turn into some kind of a psycho wedding planner are you?"

"Nah, neither one of us want that, do we? I'm just looking forward to the engagement party. The private one, tonight when we get home," Ichigo lowered his voice and Grimmjow risked a look at him. Yep, his smile was definitely full-on happy which was a little unnerving on Grimmjow's face. It was a goofy look Ichigo could definitely get used to.

"That's the kind of celebration I want," Grimmjow agreed. "You should've seen your face when I got down on one knee."

"I don't even remember what you said. I was so shocked."

"Yeah, good thing your sisters got everything on video. It's all kind of a blur."

"It's all been a blur, ever since I saw you that day in the gym and beat the crap out of you."

"Excuse you," Grimmjow said as he changed lanes to take the exit off the highway to their apartment. "I kicked the shit out of you. Never would've known you're a black belt."

"Ha. Ha," Ichigo replied as he usually did to Grimmjow's claims about his so-called superior fighting abilities. "You know I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Your ass is one of the many things I love about you, too," Grimmjow smirked as they glided down the exit ramp toward the intersection.

"I just can't believe we're getting married. I never thought I'd find someone who … completes me," Ichigo struggled to finish his thought without sounding cheesy.

Grimmjow just brought their entwined fingers up to his lips as they stopped at the red light. "I feel the same way," his voice gruffer than usual. "I never dreamed I'd find someone who made me feel this way."

Ichigo turned a little to smile at him and reassure him. "I feel like we were meant to be together forever."

Neither one saw the tractor-trailer speeding toward their car, trying to race the yellow light. Neither heard the crash as the metal of their car was crushed and trapped underneath the truck.

Grimmjow was killed immediately. Ichigo suffered major injuries and had to be cut from the wreckage. He was pronounced dead an hour later at the hospital without ever regaining consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grimmjow awoke with only one thought: he knew his name was Grimmjow. He didn't know where he was, or how he'd come to be there, or why he was wearing a short, belted robe and holding a piece of paper.

After stumbling into the nearest building, a kindly woman sat him down and offered him water to drink. Grimmjow was very confused because he couldn't remember anything, and yet he obviously remembered how to speak, and the language they shared, and he knew his body was thirsty.

He settled into a routine that came to feel familiar and somehow comforting. The woman, Mari, lived with an older man and two children who all said they weren't related yet helped each other survive. The West Rukongai District 5 wasn't nearly as rough as many were, but it still took Grimmjow a while to figure out what he needed to do and what was expected of him.

The first time he went to Mari and asked about food, she told him that he wouldn't feel hunger and didn't need to eat. But, Grimmjow's belly growled and he finally went to her again and begged for food.

He didn't understand why she looked worried then sad, but she promised she would find him something to eat. When she returned to the house with some bread hidden in her robes, she made him eat it inside and promise never to tell anyone else that he hungered.

Grimmjow didn't understand it, but he agreed as long as she would keep providing for him. He did odd jobs, whatever was needed around their neighborhood in the district, and sometimes even took a turn watching the kids.

Grimmjow had no concept of time until one day he was at the market helping Mari set up shop selling the trinkets she made. There was a commotion down the street, and Grimmjow looked up in alarm as the shouts came closer.

He stepped out from behind the stall just as two young men ran toward him wearing sashes that marked them as part of the gang that enforced the district. Grimmjow hated the gang that terrorized and reigned by fear, but Mari had forbidden him from doing anything, saying he hadn't been there long enough to understand it was just how things worked.

So when someone from behind the gang members yelled at them to stop because they were murderers, Grimmjow didn't hesitate.

He whipped out his long arm to neatly clothes-line the first gang member who was running by. The man went down with a long wheeze. The second man skidded to a stop and yelled, "Get out of the way!"

"I don't think so, asshole," Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and made a come-at-me gesture.

The gang member drew a knife and slashed at him. Grimmjow elegantly dodged to the side and brought his fist down on the guy's arm, dislodging the knife, as Grimmjow followed through with a solid blow to the man's face.

He went down on top of his buddy. Grimmjow dusted off his hands just as three men in black robes panted to a stop.

"You stopped them," the first man in black gasped out.

"You're welcome," Grimmjow said, turning back to the stall where Mari gaped in astonishment.

"How'd you do that? The one had a good bit of spiritual pressure," another man in black asked him.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Don't know. I just don't like the way these asshole gangs threaten all the villagers. Who're you to care anyway?"

"We're members of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Squad Six," the first man said proudly.

"Okay," Grimmjow didn't know and didn't care.

"Don't you understand who we are?" the third man spoke for the first time. Grimmjow noticed he wore a patch on his robes that the other two didn't. And although all three were wearing swords, only this one seemed comfortable with the scabbard against his hip.

"No, I don't give a shit. You said these two were murderers, and I don't want that running around my district," Grimmjow said simply.

"Haven't you met a Shinigami before?" the man with patch said, stepping closer to Grimmjow who shifted almost imperceptibly to keep himself balanced in case he had to strike. The man noticed and looked interested.

Grimmjow suddenly felt something flutter against him, like a gust of displaced air from someone opening a door across the room. It didn't do anything but flicker over him, but behind him, he heard Mari gasp. He turned in time to see her collapse.

When he took a step toward her, the man grabbed his arm. Grimmjow looked down at the restraint then up at the man and unleashed a vicious punch from close range. The man fell back and let go so Grimmjow moved to Mari.

"She's fine," the man said as he rubbed his chin. "It's just my spiritual pressure. It typically overpowers people when I let it flare, but you, you didn't even flinch."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but you'd better get out of here if you're going to keep hurting my friends," Grimmjow told him.

The man squatted down beside him. "How long have you been in Rukongai? Did you grow up here?"

"No. I have no idea. I don't think it's been long."

"Interesting," the man said then surprised him by asking, "Are you hungry?"

Grimmjow snorted as he tried to make Mari more comfortable. "I'm always hungry," he answered without thinking.

"I think you should come with me," the man said then fell back on his ass when Grimmjow glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Mari moaned and her eyelids flickered, taking Grimmjow's attention from the man.

The man shook his head and said, "You would do well at the academy. You won't make it very long here with that kind of hunger. Think about it."

Grimmjow sat holding Mari until the three men rousted the two on the ground and pulled-pushed them away. He watched until they were gone and the market got back to normal when Mari sighed. "I think there's some things you need to know," she said softly.

When they went back to the house that evening, she took him aside and explained about Shinigami and what she knew of them, their spiritual pressure and the academy. She said that only those with large amounts of spiritual pressure ever grew hungry, and she'd worried about Grimmjow ever since he'd told her.

"I'm not leaving," he said stubbornly when she was done.

"I don't think you're going to have a choice," she said gently. "They could send someone for you at any time. It would be better if you go to them yourself."

Grimmjow argued and ignored her and stubbornly pretended that the hunger wasn't slowly consuming him. It wasn't until one morning when he fell over trying to get off his futon and didn't have the strength to get back up.

Mari brought him some dried fruit and petted his head while he almost inhaled it. "Grimmjow, be smart. Things will be so much better for you, if you go to the Shinigami."

"I don't need anyone telling me what to do," he tried to snap between chewing. "Not you, and not them."

Only the thought stayed with him, and when he was starving again by midday, he began to reluctantly agree with Mari. He worried what might happen if the Shinigami came looking for him, and he didn't want to be a burden to the little family any longer.

Mari only hugged him when he declared his intentions and he left without further ado.

Grimmjow didn't know what he was expecting but the Shinigami Academy wasn't it. It took him a while to get anyone to talk to him, and it wasn't until he grew very angry and let his temper out in a roar that anyone important paid attention.

Then he was bundled into offices and talked to by excited personnel and before he knew it, was given a bed in the dorms, a carefully folded uniform, and the promise of all the food he could eat.

Grimmjow didn't remember anything before waking up in the Rukongai, but it felt like everything was a strange dream before the academy. The book learning was dry and boring at times, but the lectures were good times to catch up on naps. He burned himself and the hapless students standing too close numerous times during kido training. But he quickly excelled in all the strength training, and several times, high-ranking Shinigami were brought in to watch him and judge his spiritual pressure.

His time at the academy was interesting overall, but in some ways it gave Grimmjow a little itch under his skin. Once he learned about the world of the living and the literal role of the Soul Reapers, his mind often went to it. He began to wonder about it, in the still moments late at night when he was sneaking back to his room after finding an extra snack.

What was his past in the world of the living? Who had he been as a human? He'd arrived in Rukongai young, vital and very strong. So what had happened to him? Had he left anyone behind? He'd shown up in Rukongai alone, but from what he learned, that didn't mean he'd died by himself.

And there was the problem of the women. And more than a few men. Somehow Grimmjow had known what sex was, even though he didn't know what i _sex_ /i was, it was like knowing how to speak when he'd first arrived in Soul Society.

But when other students and even a handful of Shinigami flirted with him or blatantly asked him if he wanted to meet them somewhere alone, Grimmjow wasn't interested. He finally tried it out once with a female student, but although it left her grinning wildly, worn out and thoroughly satiated, Grimmjow knew there was something missing.

So he tried again with a male Shinigami, an unseated member of the Fourth Division, and it was just as unsatisfying. His body felt fine and had enjoyed the encounter, but Grimmjow's itch grew stronger, and he felt like he was missing something important, something that he couldn't ever name.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone in his class when several divisions courted Grimmjow even before graduation. Everyone knew of his immense spiritual pressure and how he'd bonded so quickly after he'd received his zanpakuto. While others struggled to even hear its name, his Pantera came easily, naturally, like a second skin, a long-lost best friend.

Grimmjow was ready for their final test—their first visit to the world of the living. He was as eager and twitchy as the rest of the class who would finally get to go face-to-face with a real Hollow. As much as some wanted to perform konso, Grimmjow just really looked forward to a potential fight.

He and two classmates were sent to find a particular ghost that haunted a hospital. The spirit seemed strong and smart and had so far resisted all attempts at konso. But its spirit continuously attracted Hollows which then wrecked havoc in the area.

Grimmjow hoped to hell it resisted or that some of the hungry Hollows showed up.

So they phased through the walls of the bustling hospital and went on the search. They weren't supposed to split up, but Grimmjow slipped away, prowling along the halls and nosing curiously into various exam rooms.

He ended up in the emergency department, in the trauma unit where he could literally feel the stress and tension oozing from patients and staff alike. Grimmjow stood for a while watching the doctors and nurses hustling to save human lives.

Then he felt a strange sensation on the back of his neck, and he turned slowly. Down another hallway stood a young man with bright orange hair. He appeared to be stopping at the doors and searching in each room for something.

He would have looked just like another frantic family member or loved one, if Grimmjow hadn't seen the severed Chain of Fate that looked dangerously short and frayed in his chest.

Grimmjow strode toward him, thumbing Pantera out of the scabbard. "Hey, you lookin' for someone?" he called out when he was only a few steps behind the spirit.

The spirit whirled and gasped, "Grimmjow?! Grimmjow, it is you! Finally!"

The force of the spirit's energy hit him and he rocked back on his heels, stunned as much by it calling his name as its strength.

"What the hell? How the fuck do you know me?"

"That's not funny, Grimm. I've been waiting for you forever!" The spirit grabbed his shoulders in strong hands and tilted its head up to stare deeply into Grimmjow's eyes. Then the spirit frowned at what it saw, and Grimmjow roughly pushed it away.

"Are you hurt?" the spirit tried to touch him again, but Grimmjow batted its hands down. "Oh my god, do you have amnesia? It's me, Ichigo!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I sure don't know you," Grimmjow pushed Ichigo so hard he went through the nearest wall.

He was right back in Grimmjow's face in an instant. "What's wrong with you, Grimm? It's me, your boyfriend! We got separated after the crash, but I've been waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Then I got some good news for you," Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera. "Let's get this konso over with."

"Oh fuck, you're one of them now?!" Ichigo shouted and took off. Grimmjow was caught flat-footed for an instant then raced after it.

"Get back here and let me send you to your rest!" Grimmjow slammed through two walls and darted up the stairwell.

"I'm not leaving without you, you stupid bastard! Do you have any idea what I've gone through, staying here? Missing you?" Ichigo ended up on the roof, Grimmjow close behind.

Grimmjow wasn't expecting the spirit to know hand-to-hand, so he was surprised again when it came at him with a loud cry. They fought and wrestled their way across the roof, but neither one would give in.

Not even the arrival of the two other students, breathless and pale, could stop them. Grimmjow thought he had the upper hand when he finally rolled on top of Ichigo and pinned his arms at his sides.

"Grimmjow, why?" he choked through tears as they streamed down his face. "Why'd you leave me? Why didn't you come back? Why are you doing this? I love you!"

"It's my job," Grimmjow said, struggling to hold him down and retrieve Pantera from where it had fallen. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who you are."

There was a long moment when Grimmjow looked down at the pain-filled eyes gazing up into his very soul and thought he felt i _something_ /i. But maybe it was just the spirit vibrating under him, its energy fluctuating wildly. Its body shook and it screamed.

The force of the spirit's roar pushed Grimmjow off it, and he could clearly see the Chain of Fate, or what was left of it. It completely disappeared under his horrified gaze, and the spirit shrieked even louder.

"Oh shit," Grimmjow whispered and grabbed for Pantera.

But it was too late. The Chain was gone, and as the three Shinigami watched, a hole opened in the spirit's chest where the chain had been attached.

"It's turning into a Hollow!" one of his teammates yelled from behind him.

"And there are more on the way, Grimmjow! That's what we came to tell you! Your fight with the spirit attracted every Hollow in the area!" the other classmate shouted over the din.

Grimmjow was still watching the spirit— _Ichigo_ _,_ it had called itself. A mask suddenly formed and covered its head. It was still roaring and shaking as its body mutated and contorted into a writhing monster.

Answering shrieks were sounding over them as more and more Hollows appeared in the skies above. Grimmjow was vaguely aware of his teammates grabbing and pulling at him, but he could only stand and watch.

As the Hollows descended upon the newly formed one— _Ichigo_ , he had said?—it shot up into the air, taking the battle to the sky.

Grimmjow watched in stunned silence as the newest monster— _Ichigo_ , why did that sound familiar?—swept through the Hollows, slicing into them with claws and biting them with fangs. It looked like he was devouring the Hollows one by one until they were all gone.

Then with bloodied mask and a shock of orange hair above, the Hollow— _Ichigo_ , he was _Ichigo_ , Grimmjow couldn't forget it again—looked down at the Shinigami who stared back. While his shaking classmates drew their zanpakuto and prepared for battle, Grimmjow just looked up at Ichigo and didn't move.

With a final cry that sounded a lot like a distortion of Grimmjow's name, the Hollow ripped a hole into the sky, darker than even the moonless night, and disappeared through it.

Grimmjow finally moved, sinking to his knees and dropping Pantera. He slumped on hands and knees and panted like he'd just fought the entire horde of Hollows himself and retched.

"What was that? What happened?" one of his teammates was babbling.

"It just turned into a Hollow! Right here! And then it ate all those other ones!"

"Well, where did it go? It's not still here, is it?" the boy spun in a tight circle.

"It sounded like it knew you," the other said to Grimmjow.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on," Grimmjow said as he wiped at his mouth.

"I think we need to get back to the rendezvous point," she said, pulling at Grimmjow until he got to his feet, weaving like he was drunk.

They didn't speak of it until the seated officers who had accompanied the group came down on them, demanding to know what had happened to draw the attention of all the Hollows.

Grimmjow sat silently through the debriefing and didn't even care when his teammates pointed at him suspiciously and talked about the new Hollow knowing him.

"Is it true? Did you know the spirit?" the officer asked him directly.

"No," Grimmjow said and refused to say anything else.

His classmates were enraged with him because they had to cut short the trip and return to Soul Society. His two teammates were livid until they found out they wouldn't fail the mission because of Grimmjow's disobedience.

He didn't even suffer any consequences because he was already committed to joining the Eleventh Division, and they weren't about to turn down such a powerful fighter just because he'd disobeyed some orders from superiors. If anything, his stock only rose.

But amidst the congratulations of graduation and the excitement of joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Grimmjow couldn't feel any joy. The memories of that night haunted him. He recalled every word that the spirit— that _Ichigo_ had said to him and replayed it over and over. He sat alone by the dorm window late at night and looked out, wondering why his eyes overflowed whenever he thought of Ichigo's face and eyes and smile.

As Grimmjow grew used to life in the Eleventh Division, the fighting and camaraderie helped renew his mood. He found that he fit in well, even though the top seats were filled with unmovable officers. Still, the entire division appreciated his strength and his willingness to fight anyone anywhere.

He didn't even seek out the frequent offers of companionship but declined them to go to his quarters alone and think about Ichigo and where exactly a Hollow could disappear to.

He kept an ear out for missions to the world of living, just in case, but the Eleventh wasn't usually to be trusted with them.

Grimmjow was working his way up through the ranks when Captain Aizen of the Fifth Division defected from Soul Society along with Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tousen. Grimmjow didn't much care about any of the politics, and he didn't listen to rumors about Aizen making super-strong Hollows called Arrancars. He figured he'd just answer the call when it came to fight and damn the consequences.

When that day finally came, he was ready. Grimmjow was stationed to help guard a city in Japan called Karakura that Aizen wanted to destroy. Grimmjow didn't bother to learn the details, just crowded through the Senkaimon with the highest ranked officers of the Eleventh.

From there on, it was pandemonium.

Grimmjow soon lost track of the other Shinigami as a white humanoid figure with a bone helmet lunged at him. He fought back with a fierce shout.

The Arrancars proved stronger than the Shinigami thought, but throughout the chaos of battle on every side, the Shinigami slowly began to prevail.

Grimmjow finally cut down the Arrancar who had been attacking him, and he stood, roaring above him. A noise from behind him made him jump and turn.

There stood another Arrancar, nearly as tall as Grimmjow, all broad-shouldered and rippled muscle in his white hakama and open jacket. His bright orange hair was long and nearly covered a quarter of a mask still on his jaw, white with vivid red stripes.

Grimmjow went cold all over.

"It's you. Ichigo," he whispered, and the Arrancar's black and gold eyes narrowed.

"Grimmjow," he said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting for Aizen?" Grimmjow took a firmer grasp on Pantera.

"Does it matter? You abandoned me. Why should you care?"

"I didn't abandon you," Grimmjow argued. "I died!"

"So did I," Ichigo reminded him. "But I waited for you. I couldn't leave without you."

"I didn't have a choice. I don't even remember what happened, I just woke up in Soul Society!"

Ichigo stepped closer. "That means that you died satisfied, that you were happy to go on. And to leave me."

"I don't know," Grimmjow said. "I don't remember anything. But I know I would have to be a fool to ever leave you willingly."

Ichigo flickered out of sight and reappeared an inch from Grimmjow. "Then never leave me again," he said and stabbed his hand through Grimmjow's gut. "I'll make you remember. We were meant to be together. Forever."

Grimmjow gasped at the unbearable pain but brought Pantera up and sliced at Ichigo's chest. It only left a shallow wound but was enough to make Ichigo release him.

"I don't know that," Grimmjow struggled to speak as he clutched at the wound. "But killing me isn't going to help. My soul will just return to the world of the living."

Ichigo burst into motion, but this time Grimmjow got Pantera up in time to block and the battle began for real. Grimmjow had to admire the way Ichigo fought, and they moved as if in a dance, one pushing forward, one retreating, both seemingly equal in strength and agility.

Grimmjow couldn't care about the greater war around them; everything he had was focused on Ichigo.

An explosion in the distance didn't draw their attention any more than the other fights going on nearby. For every strike Ichigo gave, Grimmjow returned two-fold. When Grimmjow pushed him back, Ichigo struck again.

When they locked swords and Ichigo leaned in, Grimmjow found himself leaning forward toward him. Ichigo's lips were as warm and welcoming as any Shinigami's, but they felt so much better. Grimmjow didn't relax his guard but Ichigo's weight was pushing him until his back hit a wall.

Ichigo broke the kiss to brokenly gasp, "I would've done anything for you. I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to be alone."

"I wish I remembered you," Grimmjow whispered against his lips. "I wish I could know you."

"I waited for you," Ichigo's eyes were tearing up. "I only ever wanted you."

"I never wanted anyone," Grimmjow confessed. "I think maybe I was waiting for you."

Ichigo took his mouth in a fierce kiss again, and Grimmjow felt the sword against his begin to drop. He didn't let down his guard, but he did reach out with his free hand to touch Ichigo's face, stroking long fingers down the mask.

"Let's do this," Ichigo said suddenly and pushed back from Grimmjow. Ichigo dropped his sword, and Grimmjow hated that his first thought was worrying what scheme he had in mind now.

But Ichigo just stood there, opening his jacket wide, then letting his arms fall loose at his sides.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, trying to keep up.

"If you kill me, I'll fade away. But the souls that I've eaten and merged with, we'll all separate and be purified, right?"

"I, I don't know," Grimmjow admitted. "Ichigo, I can't take that chance."

"You have to," Ichigo said firmly. "You may not remember, but you always tried your best to kick my ass in life. Now I'm giving you the chance to do it once and for all."

"I don't need charity," Grimmjow snapped and then wondered where the outburst came from.

Ichigo just smiled sadly. "I can't wait anymore, Grimmjow."

"You really want to be together forever?' Grimmjow asked in wonder.

"Yes," Ichigo said firmly. "I always did."

"Then promise you'll find me this time?" Grimmjow said quietly.

As Ichigo's tears began to fall, Grimmjow stepped up to him and kissed him. He felt something that had been missing for as long as his memories come rushing back.

"Ichigo," he breathed out.

"Never leave me again," Ichigo begged.

"This is the last time," Grimmjow vowed, brought Pantera up and stabbed him in the heart. Then he dropped his zanpakuto and held Ichigo as he slowly faded and crumbled away.

If every great love is forever in every life in every form, then Ichigo's soul goes freely to Soul Society where Grimmjow razes every district until he finds him again.

If every great love is forever, then the cycle is halted there in Soul Society where they can fight and live and love for a thousand mortal lifetimes until the wheel turns again.

And so they love forever.

The end


End file.
